Le diamant devenu noir
by Gaiyle
Summary: Drago rentre en 6ème, il s'attend à mourrir d'ennui jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle sorcière fasse son entrée dans la gde salle...


Un diamant est unique, il ne peut pas être fabriqué, il doit être trouvé. Un fois qu'un diamant est cassé, il ne peut pas être réparé.  
  
Cette année-ci ne sera pas comme les autres. Je le sens.  
  
Père, mère et Tricky, l'elfe de maison m'avaient accompagné sur la voie 9 3/4.  
  
- Je vois Crabbe et Goyle, père. je vais les rejoindre !  
  
Il baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement.  
  
Jusqu'ici, tout n'était qu'un recommencement : l'arrivée à King Cross, le train qui s'ébranle, le compartiment du train remplit des mêmes Serpentards qui me suivent depuis 6 ans maintenant. Seule avait changée l'atmosphère : malgré la joie de retrouver ses amis, tous ces étudiants avaient l'ombre de la crainte dans le regard. J'en suis venu à me convaincre qu'ils étaient non seulement content de se retrouver, mais surtout de se retrouver en vie, chacun. Je faisais mon tour dans le train pour trouver des jeunes à traumatiser. Non, en fait, je pense que je cherchais surtout Potter et ses 2 lèches bottes. Comme d'habitude, je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai toisé, j'ai persiflé quelques insultes joliment placées à ses oreilles, et comme d'habitude, ça a failli finir en bagarre. Veni, Vidi, Vici en quelques sortes. Mais avec le vici en moins.  
  
**  
  
Descente du train, montée dans le carrosse pour redescendre ensuite devant l'imposant portail qu'est celui de Poudlard. Entrée dans la Grande Salle, répartition, à laquelle je ne fais plus attention depuis longtemps. à tort on dirait. En effet, Pansy me fait un signe pour que je regarde une nouvelle passer sous le chapeau. Je me retourne, sûr qu'il sagit d'un détail des plus futile, préparant le regard meurtrier que je lui lancerai pour m'avoir déranger dans ma contemplation de mon assiette vide. Mais je n'ai pas eu à le lui jeter ce regard. La fille qui se tenait sur le tabouret semblait avoir 16 ans. Elle était belle. D'une beauté mystérieuse, avec des cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient admirablement sur les épaules. Elle était d'une droiture déconcertante, sur le moment elle semblait très sure d'elle. Mais en étudiant bien son regard, je pouvais voir qu'elle cachait, fort bien d'ailleurs, son embarras d'être le point de mire de centaines de regards.  
  
- Quel est son nom déjà ?  
  
- Sateene Grayne  
  
- Serpentard !  
  
Une acclamation de victoire fut lancée par les serpentards. Et un soupire de regret s'éleva des autres tables. Je laissai à son intention une grande place entre moi et Crabbe, pensant qu'il serait dangereux de la laisser à coté de Pansy qui se trouvait de l'autre coté. Elle vint donc s'asseoir à coté de moi.  
  
-Drago Malefoy ! voici, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Will etc etc., lui dis-je en lui donnant la main.  
  
-Enchanté, je suis Sateene Grayne. Non seulement elle était radieuse et beaucoup de garçons semblaient regretter qu'elle ne soit pas envoyée dans leur maison, mais en plus elle rentrait directement en 7ème, avec nous. enfin avec moi surtout ^_^  
  
-Tu es française ? Demanda non sans haine Pansy Pansy n'avait pas été la seule à remarquer son accent français.  
  
-Non, ma mère l'est, j'ai étudié à Beaux-Bâtons jusqu'à présent.  
  
-Pas trop dure la traversée du lac ? Lui demandais-je sincèrement Ils se mirent tous à me regarder comme si mes cheveux étaient devenus verts.  
  
-Heu, non pas du tout, je n'ai pas du ramer. heu pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que le ciel est plutôt menacant, dis je en levant la tête vers le plafond magique pour cacher mon teint qui rougit subitement. Mais pourquoi ai-je posé une question si stupide ? Qu'est ce qui me prend ? Et puis je suis Draco Malefoy, pourquoi est-ce que je rougis ?  
  
**  
  
Elle est d'origine Française, elle est belle, et elle attire tous les regards. C'est à peut près tout ce que je sais d'elle. La seule Serpentard qui semble digne d'attirer mon attention... Ah, et elle a l'air douée. Grâce aux méthodes de concentration et de magie intérieure que j'ai acquises, je peux aussi voir qu'elle a aussi une aura puissante. 3 jours qu'elle est là et je n'en sait pas beaucoup plus que la première soirée passée à la même table qu'elle. Le cours d'enchantements est enfin fini. Maintenant duel, ca promet d'être intéressant, tout le monde sait que les Français sont les meilleurs en duel.  
  
-Bonjour jeunes gens, aujourd'hui, nous allons pratiquer un peu. 2 volontaires s'il vous plait ! Je levai tout de suite ma main, et me retrouvai sur l'estrade de combat avec Grayne.  
  
-Saluez vous ! Hé hop, une petite courbette gracieuse et le combat commencerait  
  
-Allez-y !  
  
En un éclair je lui lance un drago flama, sort de ma composition. Les 2 dragons de fumée et de flammes lui foncent dessus. Elle ne bouge pas, elle est folle, elle va être bulée. Soudain un sourire moqueur apparaît sur son visage, en 2 mouvements elle éfface mes dragons et me jette un sort dont je n'ai même pas entendu le nom. Une rafalle de vent s'abat contre moi, j'essaye de résister, je fais appel à mon bouclier de force. Ca va mieux. A peine le temps de se remettre en équilibre qu'elle prononce un nouveau sort inconnu (ce qui est rare)  
  
- Heraclès mignime. une centaine de petites lames dorées me foncent dessus.  
  
-Stupefix ! Le sort l'atteint de plein fouet mais elle semble a peine un peu secouée. Un autre sort de protection m'évite de peu d'être lacéré. Je n'y tinet plus, il faut que je lui montre qui je suis. - Ajacta est ! A la citation de ce sort elle devient rouge et furieuse.  
  
-Tu veux t'amuser Malefoy ? Tu vas le regréter ! Elle lève les bras et mon sort s'arrête en chemin et tombe par terre. Ce qui forme un grand trou dans l'estrade. - Narcissum octa ! Oula, tout devient noir autour de nous, j'entend quelques idiotes qui crient et le Professeur Danceny qui nous crie de nous arrêter. Mais elle semble décidée, je lui lance donc un autre sort.  
  
- Albus octa ! J'ai fermé les yeux en envoyant le sort, sachant que la pièce deviendrait soudain D'une lumière aveuglante. - Racata Sim ! Elle est touchée et ses bras disparaissent, les cris de surpris reprennent de plus belle. Mais la jeune fille ne semble pas déconcertée le moine du monde de son nouvel handicape. Elle ferme les yeux et tout se met à bouger autour de nous, les objets, les élèves sont en lévitation tout autour de nous. D'une voix d'outre-tombe elle s'adresse à moi :  
  
-Tu n'as pas honte d'invoquer des sorts de magie noire dans cette école berceau d' aurors ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! La bataille semble intéressante, je suis impatiente d'en connaître la fin. mais c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je vais redonner leur liberté à nos camarades. Dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.  
  
Je lançai donc un finite incantatum et elle récupéra ses bras. D'un signe de main, tous les élèves se retrouvèrent sur la terre ferme et la pièce reprit une lumière normale. 


End file.
